AR-28
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:20" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Unloaded | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 3.6kgs. 8.1lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Shell Weight | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 0.0163kgs. 0.036lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 7.62x39mm Russian |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic, Burst-Fire, Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 30-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 100-Round Detachable Drum Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 30 Meters 100’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 1 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Tactical Light – Provides 30’ Illumination |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Military Ball |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 4d10+4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Piercing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| · Pirate Guild - -4 · Sargasso - -6 · Other - -8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Huge – -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 36 |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. AR-28 Assault Rifle The AR-28 was the standard assault rifle for the Pirate Guild Military from 4628 C.E. till replaced by later models. It has a simple accessory rail across the top of a carry handle, and a large tactical light mounted to the bottom of the weapon. The AR-28 fires the 7.62x39mm round rather than the more common 5.56x45mm NATO. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:7.62x39mm Russian